Dragon Ball Live
If you have any questions, contact Sonicballer Productions, through email, youtube, or any other of his sites, which are all listed at the bottom of the page. Dragonball Z Live Trilogy This a is live Dragonball series made by Sonicballer Productions (Sonicballer8888 on Youtube). This series takes place 1000 years after the original Dragonball manga series by Akira Toriyama. The main characters are descendants of the Goku and Vegeta. View their history here: http://sonicballerproductions.piczo.com/?g=36601742&cr=2 View their Character profiles here: http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gohen_(Dragon_Ball_Live) http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gotat_(Dragon_Ball_Live) http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Vangeta_(Dragon_Ball_Live) http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Unnamed_fusion_(Dragon_Ball_Live) Dragonball Z Live: Reborn The story begins when two Saiyans named Gohen, and Gotat are sparring. Meanwhile, the evil Saiyan Vangeta was on his way to Earth to destroy all life on the planet. When Vangeta landed, he proceeded to blowing things up. Gohen and Gotat weren't far away, so Gohen could sense Vangeta's presence. So Gohen told Gotat to stay put, and he flew off to where Vangeta was. Then, the two Saiyans engaged in an epic battle for the fate of the Earth, Unfortunately, Vangeta had the advantage and he started beating Gohen easily. Gohen was no match for him. Just before Gohen was finished, Gotat dashed into the scene! Gotat started beating up Vangeta, and they were almost equally matched! But, Gohen could tell that Vangeta was hiding something, so he told Gotat to stop fighting, and end the fight and distract Vangeta. That way, Gohen could gather energy for a Spirit Bomb. When the Spirit Bomb was finished, he shot it at Vangeta, and then Gohen finished the Spirit Bomb, and Vangeta was gone.....but so was Gotat. Suddenly, Vangeta appeared with Gotat, and he killed him..... Gohen couldn't take it. So... Gohen transformed into a SUPER SAIYAN. Then the tables were turned, Vangeta was nothing compared to Super Saiyan Gohen, and he didn't stand a chance. So, Vangeta had no other choice than to unleash his full power Galick Gun, and Gohen unleashed a one handed Super Kamehameha. The final beam struggle took place. Then Gohen used his full power and seemingly killed Vangeta... Later Gotat was revived with the Dragonballs...BUT, Vangeta was still alive... Dragonball Z Live 2: Revenge The sequel to Dragonball Z Live: Reborn. One year after the last battle. Vangeta decided that it's time for revenge on Gohen, for causing him so much misery. Vangeta has been training, and became stronger and stronger to prepare for his fight against Gohen and Gotat. He found the strength within himself to finally become a Super Saiyan and then ascend past that to a Super Saiyan 2. . Now, Gohen and Gotat will join forces again, and finish the battle they started. It's gonna' take everything they have to finally put an end to this menace... NOW PLAYING. Dragonball Z Live 3: Revived (Working Title) Much time has passed since Vangeta died. Earth was in another time of peace. Son Gohen and Son Gotat were continuing to live their everyday lives, as the protectors of Earth, and the heroes for its people. With Vangeta finally dead, everything seemed right. Until one day. The two Saiyan brothers sensed a new power coming to Earth. It was more strong, more evil, and more of a danger to Earth than ever before. Its name is Lord Skeledome. So Gohen and Gotat must gather the seven dragonballs to revive an old foe, to help them defeat this monster. That foe is Vangeta. Vangeta seems to have a strange and hateful relationship with this monster. He will join forces with our heroes. So they can destroy this new threat. This is the next installment in Sonicballer Productions' Dragonball Z Live Series. The script is currently in development, and it is very long. The movie will probably be over an hour long. No info about it has been or will be released about it for a while... Coming Eventually... 2009 or 2010. Thank you. Dragonball Live Special: Gohen vs. Vacatih A spinoff collaboration made by Sonicballer8888 and PowerTurkish. It starts off when Gohen senses an unkwown Saiyan named Vacatih(PowerTurkish). Gohen then goes into the air and they both start to have a aerial battle. Gohen then gets knocked down by Vacatih. Vacatih then lands and walks near Gohen glowing. Gohen then powers up to Super Saiyan while Vacatih does the same. Vacatih then charges a Kamehameha Wave. . Gohen quickly teleports out of the way, but teleports back to charge an Unkwown Ki Wave. Their Waves both clash with each other and they have a beam stuggle. A huge explosion happens as both saiyans get knocked out from it. History Of The Characters Gohen and Gotat are 1000 year descendants of Son Goku's family. The majority of their blood is human. Over 90% actually, because each time a descendant of Goku had a child, they would become less, and less Saiyan. But, the Saiyan blood is so powerful and dominant, that as long as there is a tiny drop of Saiyan in their blood, they can have the power of a full blooded Saiyan, and they can become a Super Saiyan. That was the case for Gohen and Gotat. Gohen and Gotat's dad was the parent with the most Saiyan in the family, he was also less than 90% Saiyan, and he was white. Their mom is 100% human, and she was black. Gohen and Gotat were therefore over 90% human, and way LESS than 10% Saiyan, and they were half white, and half black. Vangeta is a 1000 year descendant of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta's family. He shares many traits of his great ancestor. His meaness, and also his arrogance. Vangeta's ancestors are mostly human, except his mother. You see, Vegeta's descendants kept having children with Humans and most of them were black. Then eventually one of Vegeta's descendants decided to go back to space, and search for remaining Saiyans, he was Vangeta's dad, who was mostly human. Vangeta actually found a whole planet full of Saiyans, there were millions of them. Those people are all 100% Saiyan. That's because before Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, about one thousand Saiyans were on a mission on another planet, their mission was to destroy everyone on the planet, and then give the planet to Frieza. When Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, he forgot all about them, and when the other Saiyans wanted to return home, there was no home to return to. So they lived on the planet that they were on a mission at, and they named it "NewPlanet Vegeta". That's where Vangeta's dad went 1000 years later. He was very good at sensing energy, that's how he found the planet with the Saiyans on it. He decided to live there. When people found out that he was a descendant of the great Vegeta, they treated him like a king. That's when he met Vangeta's mom who was 100% Saiyan and a black Saiyan. They had a child together, and that child was Vangeta, who was also treated like a king because he was a descendant of Vegeta. Vangeta was about half Saiyan, and about half human(since his dad was over 90% human). When Vangeta got older, he was sent to Earth by an unknown ruler, to destroy everything on it. That's how he met Gohen and Gotat. Sonicballer Productions All of these Dragonball Z Live movies were created by Sonicballer Productions AKA Sonicballer8888 AKA Ben. He creates many other videos which can be found on Youtube and Vimeo. He creates commercial spoofs, music video spoofs, Fan Dubs of Dragonball Z, animations, and soon to be many more. Ben is 16, and a developing filmmaker. Sonicballer Productions has many talented actors such as: Matt who plays Gotat in the Dragonball Z Live series, and other roles. Vanwright who plays Vangeta in the Dragonball Z Live series. Ben himself, who plays Gohen in the Dragonball Z Live series, and many other roles. And last, but not least, Anna who has played many small roles in Sonicballer's movies. (Find them on Youtube!) Recent news -August 25, 2008 - December 23, 2008. Sonicballer got a new software because the old one crashed. But then the new one crashed as well, so he's goin back to the old one. As such, no one knows when the new movie will be out. I'll keep you posted though! -January 2, 2009. 8:14 PM(US Central Time). Sonicballer found the solution to the crashing of his softwares. It was the video codecs. He was using WMV and DivX, when he should have been using a photo-based codec, like M-JPEG. So sonicballer converted his videos to the M-JPEG codec and the movie is done. He is rendering the new movie: "Dragonball Z Live 2: Revenge" and it should be on youtube by tommorow. -January 5,2009. 5:07 PM(US Western Time). Sonicballer's movie is ONLINE(since January 3)!!!! Click on the links at the bottom. ENJOY IT! -May 5, 2009. 8:33 PM(US Central Time). The second draft of the script for Dragonball Z Live 3 is finished, and now Sonicballer8888 is writing the third draft, now in proffesional screenwriting format. -Summer 2009. Dragonball Z Live 3: Revived delayed to 2010. Current Trailer Trivia *Incedentaly, Gohen's Super Saiyan transformation is similar to Goku's. It was triggered against an enemy who killed someone they cared about (Gotat and Krillin respectively) who were both blown up, which triggered the rage needed to transform. *During Super Saiyan, instead of the Saiyan's hair becoming blond. Their shirt's color changes to white. They also have a doo-rag on when two people fused together. External links Sonicballer Productions has now changed to Ben Hughes Studios. Link here: http://youtube.com/BenHughesStudios Sonicballer Productions' Email: ballerboy8888@yahoo.com Sonicballer Productions' Official website: http://www.sonicballerproductions.piczo.com Sonicballer Productions' Official Blog: http://www.sonicballerproductions.blogspot.com Sonicballer8888's Youtube page: http://www.youtube.com/sonicballer8888 Sonicballer08's Youtube page; http://youtube.com/sonicballer08 Sonicballer Productions on Vimeo(HD Videos): http://www.vimeo.com/user557627 Dragonball Z Live: Reborn: Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jiKIq53Nn0I Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3S9ihUPMgLE Dragonball Z Live 2: Revenge(Trailer): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nIflurZ6qig Dragonball Z Live 2: Revenge(New Trailer): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeGjFJ7x1OM Dragonball Z Live 2: Revenge http://www.megavideo.com/?v=EELAWCT0 The Making of Dragonball Z Live 2: Revenge: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2yNu01rxk4 Category:Movies